


Document 3, alternate ending to document 1

by mot_a_muggle



Series: Rose Stiltskin [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mot_a_muggle/pseuds/mot_a_muggle
Summary: The ending of this document is what happens if harry does find out that Sirius is safe from Voldemort. Technically it can end with Rose going back to the past (document 4) or document 5 which is where she keeps going,
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Series: Rose Stiltskin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008045
Kudos: 1





	Document 3, alternate ending to document 1

document 3, alternate ending to document 1  


OK so it starts with a stumbling back into sirius’s house. 

“ what did he say?” he asked me but I shook my head.  
“ not now Sirius please.” i said putting my head into my hands.  
sirius just watched me as i rocked back and forth. when i finally calmed down enough to even form a coherent thought. i said “how much were you there for?”  
sirius shook his head. “as soon as your father showed up, the garden shifted and i ended up away. i tried calling for you but, i couldn’t find-“  
“because my father wanted you gone.” i said. “so that he could tell me what he did.”  
sirius helped me to the living room and settled me in a chair because i was trembling out of mostly rage. he ignited the fire place. and brought out a mug of hot chocolate. i grasped the cup tightly, but the shaking didn’t stop. i hopes that my magic was coming back, but somehow that didn’t seem likely. and in that moment, i knew. if this much hatred and anger wasn’t enough to bring my magic back, it was probably never coming back. i would be a flaccid corpse of a witch for the rest of my life. my father was wrong, i may have been the most powerful whatever, but i wasn’t anymore. definitely not anymore.  
when sirius finally sat down in the armchair in front of me, i stared at him wondering how i was supposed to tell him.  
we were both silent for a long time, him because he didn’t know how to ask me, and me because i didn’t know what to say. my father had known, he had known i was in the chest and he had not done anything about it. he acted like it would be my super villain origin story.  
“i was right about him.” i whispered finally. “my father, he’s evil. and he always has been. i can’t believe i ever thought that he could care about me, just because i was his daughter.”  
sirius looked sad but  
didn’t say anything.  
“he, was using me.” i said crying “his secret weapon? the vault that guarded it? it was the garden.”  
“he told you that?” sirius sounded angry.  
“sirius, he knew what i was going through, and he left me in there so that i would go running to him so he could teach me  
magic. and then we would be the father/weapon duo he had always wanted but i’d never given him.”  
sirius looked like he wanted to say something so i stared at him. “what?” i demanded.  
“it’s just, that that’s terrible, but your father, i think he did care about you.” i gaped.  
“how could you possible think that, after- last year.”  
“i’m not justifying him, at all.” sirius said quickly. “but you lived with him for 11 years before hogwarts, and i just, i think that if he really wanted to unlock your deepest potentials, he would have figured out a way.”  
i considered that for a moment. “but, he said i was too powerful for him to control.” i whispered finally. “even though he wanted me to learn dark magic, i never wanted to and he thought that forcing me would have ended badly for him.”  
“exactly.” sirius said looking a little proud of me actually. “your father is this dark sorcerer, evil, and you spent a decade with him and was never influenced by his evil. instead you took the bad in him even more seriously when you decided you would never be like him. do you know who could do something like that? almost no one. most people, they see power and they try to possess as much of it as they can. no matter what your father said to you, it doesn’t change you are rose.” sirius said. “and who you are is good.”  
he had kneeled off his chair and next to me. i looked at him, my tears still falling silently mazes by the cracking of the fireplace.  
“i thought i was getting my magic back. “ i said miserably. but the words sirius had just said made me feel so much better. i knew this wasn’t just another thing i could ignore. but sirius was right. i wasn’t evil. and i was stronger than barty. if one thing had come from finding out that my father had known i was in the chest and some nothing about it was that now i knew how strong i really was. in that moment i forgave dumbledore completely. i don’t know why dumbledore hadnt told me, but if m father knew i was missing, dumbledore must have sent him an owl or something making sure i was at home. my father must have confirmed it. and that made me angrier at him.  
“your magic?” sirius asked.  
“because i was so angry at rumplestiltskin. i hate him more in this moment than i’ve ever hated anyone.” i whispered  
sirius nodded. “that’s how i felt about peter pettigrew”. he said “the moment i saw him two years ago in the shrieking shack. i wanted more than anything to kill him.”  
“but you didn’t.” i said remembering how harry had asked him not to and how sirius had obliged.  
“because i would have been giving into the hatred and the anger.” sirius said like he had made some huge connection. i had no idea what he was talking about.  
“you didn’t kill him because harry asked you not to.” i said.  
“there was that, definitely, but more than that, it was because harry didn’t want me to give into that either. and i knew he was right.”  
“so i’m not getting my magic because right now because?-“  
“because if you did, then your father would win.” he said. “because right now, you’re feeling the rage, the hatred, and if you got it back right now, that would be how your magic was defined. but i know it’s not. i know your magic is deeper than that. it’s better than that. you will get it back. but not like this.” he said and he had tears streaming down his face. o put the mug down on the round table next to me and slid down on the floor next to him.  
he was absolutely correct. i hugged him, and he held me as we sat on the floor together.  
“i’m not going with loki.” i said finally. as sirius let me go. we were still sitting on the floor together, but i figured it was time to explain the whole loki thing, about how my father owed him my life for saving his. why would i save my father after all that? after everything he’d done. i may have been good, but i wasn’t that good. I spent 16 years not letting my father win, and i sure wasn’t going to start now.  
sirius listened to me intently, but by the end when i had repeated.  
“i’m not saving my fathers life by giving up my own.” sirius looked at me sadly.  
“you shouldn’t.” be agreed with me, but i had a feeling he knew something i didn’t.  
“what?” i asked.  
“what.”  
“come on sirius.” o said slapping his shoulder a little. “you have that “i know something you don’t.” face.”  
“i don’t.” he said looking away but i tilted  
my head.  
“what? seriously?”  
he sighed. “it’s just,  
sometimes magic has a deeper root than you think.” he said quietly.  
“what does that mean? you think i’ll end up having to go with loki no matter what?” i asked.  
sirius shook his head.  
“no!” he sighed again like he was trying to find the right words to not scare me. “i’ve just, been a part of the black family too long to think that everything has only one answer.” he said.  
“why are you being so cryptic?” i said irritated. “i basically just told you all of my secrets.”  
“you said he said you had to save asgard.” he pointed out.  
“but why does that have to be on me?” i asked. “they have their own army. and i don’t even have magic, remember?” sirius stood up so i stood up with him.  
“it’s not on you.” he said quietly. “it’s not on you to save them at all. but you went to your fathers house in search of a powerful weapon than you wanted to destroy because you thought you had to go to asgard and you did want him hurting anyone with it.” sirius said. i felt like i knew where this was going.  
“that doesn’t mean i’m going to give up my entire life for asgard.” i whispered.  
and sirius nodded.  
“you shouldn’t.” he said. but i felt like he was going to end the sentence with “but i know you, and you will.”  
i shook my head.  
i didn’t want to hear anymore about how noble sirius thought i was. i might have evaded the dark magic for 16 years, but i wasn’t that good of a person. but now. if i didn’t go with loki to save his people, sirius would view me as not a good person anymore. i didn’t think he had meant to, but intent was irrelevant because he had burdened me with having to give up myself for them. just so that i could live with myself. but even as i stared up the ceiling in bed. part of me knew that no matter what sirius had said. i would have to save the asgardians. i couldn’t let them die out because i didn’t want to spend my life there. belle had given up her life for her people. but the asgardians. they werent my people. but they were still people.  
i knew i was over simplifying it though. because loki was able to travel between realms. he had come to visit my father at least twice, the first time when he had saved his life. and the only reason i would have had to stay on asgard was to save my fathers life and i wasn’t planning to do that. not even sirius thought i should save rumplestiltskins life by giving up my own. and if i wasn’t going to do that. then all i would have to do was go there and destroy that army. of course, i still didn’t have my magic back so i figured that might get in the way of me being the most powerful one there.  
“there is more than one answer to every problem.” i muttered. “even in math. there are more ways than one to get to the same number. it’s going to be ok.” but i didn’t sleep all night. every time i closes my eyes, my father was telling me how evil i was meant to be. how even my own mother couldn’t raise me because i was too powerful for her. how he had taken me just so he could carve me into exactly who he wanted me to be.  
suddenly, i was face to face with barty again.  
“so your father told you the truth huh?” he asked. it was my bedroom. the one in rumplestiltskins house. plus, after everything that i had realized about myself, seing barty crouch jr did not freak me out.  
“you want to have a therapy session then?” i asked not getting off of the bed as he touched all the things on my dresser.  
i didn’t let it anger me. he wasn’t real.  
he smiled as he picked up a young photo of me. i was maybe 6 and smiling.  
“what an adorable picture of you!” he said caressing my face in the frame. i wanted to snatch it out of his hand and punch him, but i didn’t.  
“tell me.” he said putting the picture down and looking at me. “did the little girl in that picture know about all the pain she would go through?” he asked. he got closer and i resisted the urge to back away or flinch.  
“and if she did.” he continued. “do you think she would have let herself use dark magic?” he asked and suddenly i knew that this was my father. i had no idea how he managed to manipulate my dream, but i knew it was him.  
“no.” i said firmly. “even if i knew everything that was going to happen. i wouldn’t use dark magic, because that would mean i would become like you.” i said acidly.  
“and what’s wrong with me?” barty asked with a small smile as he climbed onto the bed. this time i got off the bed and walked away from him.  
“what’s wrong with you?” i asked. “where should i start? with the rape or the torture? or maybe the control, the manipulation tactics.” at first it was about barty but it quickly turned to my father. “no wonder i hated you so much.” i said. “you’re exactly like my father.”  
barty got off the bed and closer to me. i tried to back away but i couldn’t move. he grabbed my face with his hand and forced me to look up to him.  
even though my face hurt, i still managed to spit at him. “i spent 16 years winning. how does that make you feel?” i asked.  
“you think you’ve won?” he asked quietly. “darling, you have no idea what’s coming.”  
he pushed me back using my face and i awoke with a start. i hadn’t even realized i had fallen asleep.  
“sirius!” i yelled gasping and getting out of bed. i burst into his room where he was asleep.  
“what?” he yelled waking up and turning over slightly. “what happened?”  
i felt bad about waking him up, but i had to tell him.  
“i’m pretty sure my father was controlling my dream just now.” i said as he sat up.  
“what? how. he’s not even here?”  
“no, but he knows where i am so- anyway.” i didn’t want to say it but i did.  
“barty was in my room last night. not this room. the one in rumplestiltskins house. anyway, he asked me if i knew about all the pain and suffering i had been through before, if i would have chosen to use dark magic. i said no, and i told him i had won. but sirius,  
i’m pretty sure this was my father as barty, he said that i hadn’t won, that i could never really win. and that i have no idea what’s coming next.” i must have sounded frantic but that’s what i was trying to convey.  
“and?” sirius asked. “because we know we have no idea what’s coming next.”  
“no, but i’d there’s one thing i know about that man is that he prepares like four steps in advance. there’s no way he didn’t know i was coming to look for the vault- there’s no way he didn’t know about the siren. remember how he came in conveniently the night before?” i asked. “he meant for me to find out that day. that i had magic beyond what he could comprehend. i think that the only thing that he didn’t plan for was loki saving his life. i think- he knew i was going to lose my magic.”  
“ok, this makes sense. but what are you getting at?” sirius asked completely awake and listening to me intently.  
“what if he wanted to control exactly when i get my magic back?” i asked. “not now, because if i get it back now, i’d be so angry at him, i would kill him and even though that would make me dark, it would defeat his purpose of using my power.” i jumped off his bed and started pacing. this whole thing made too  
much sense for me to ignore. i could see sirius throwing off his covers too.  
“so when do you expect it will come back?” he asked and i looked at him as if just registering something.  
“i’m fairly certain he’ll try to use someone i care about to get me to work with him.” i muttered. “but no, he has to know that if he hurts anyone i care about, i would kill him. what if it’s blackmail? no, all my friends have magic too, plus i don’t think he’ll go against harry when he’s under dumbledores protection.” i paused. i had exhausted all possible opportunities and nothing i had said made any sense. i knew that my father had  
planned this. the dream made that very clear, but. how? and why?  
“hey.” sirius said softly putting a hand on my shoulder. “i really don’t know if you’re going to figure this out by pacing around and stressing out. i know, you’re going to hate this idea, but do you. perhaps want to talk to your father again?” he whispered.  
i stared at him. “i’m afraid-“  
“it’s ok.”  
“no, i’m afraid that if i see him again. i’m going to kill him.” i said. “and if i kill him, then i’m no better than what he wants me to be.”  
“no matter what you do. you’re still better than what he wanted you to be.” sirius said. he sighed and sat on the bed. “i know what you think of me. what harry thinks of me.” he said quietly.  
i sat next to him. “what are you talking about?”  
“how i renounced the black family? how i ran away. you think i’m some kind of hero.” i nodded and took his hand, i did. i looked up to him and trusted him and i knew harry did too.  
“your family were terrible people.” i said “but you’re different.”  
“are. my family members are still terrible. bellatrix? she got married and changed her name to lestrange but she’s still a black, and she’s amongst the worst. her sister. narcissa? married lucius malfoy but she’s still a black. and she’s terrible. and i thought i wasn’t like any of them.”  
“and you’re not! sirius.” i said firmly squeezing his hand.  
“but the things harry asked me about. snape? that was true. i did bully him. and i- almost killed him.”  
“no, i know that story, you were pulling a prank. there was no way for you to know-“  
“that snape had been wanting to know what we were up to every day since our first year?” he asked quietly. a little hatred in his voice. “that when i told him that he could figure it out by going to the whomping willow night, that he wouldn’t do it? i was fifteen, and i hated snape. and it was inexcusable. not only could i have gotten snape killed, but i exposed remus. and snape, who had already hated us, after that went out of his way to get us back for everything.”  
i was silent. “please. if you really think that almost getting that greasy boy killed was the worst thing that anyone could have ever done-“  
“no, not anyone. me. i should have been better.” his voice was bitter.  
“and now snape is bullying those kids at school.” i said. “nevilles greatest fear is severus snape. and his parents were tortured to insanity by barty crouch jr and bellatrix lestrange.” i whispered because i needed to show sirius that a mistake be made 20 years ago, didn’t define him.  
“and if you think for a second that what you did 20 years ago, is an appropriate excuse for the way he is today. well, that’s insane. and you didn’t even know neville. snape is just bad.” i said. “there’s no other word for it. and after so long, it’s easy to misremember events. trust me. what you did, that comes no where close to what evil really looks like.” he squeezed my hand and smiled a bit.  
“thank you.” he muttered.  
“oh and for the record.” i whispered. “black is my favorite color.” i gave him a smile to show him that i wasn’t about to judge him for anything.  
“that was such a weird thing to say.” he joked.  
“and i know you hate your family. but they don’t define who you are.” i said  
“do you hear yourself?” he asked me. i did.  
“my father doesn’t define me.” i said. “and he knows he tried.”  
“so, what do you want to do about it?”  
“about what?” i asked suddenly taken aback by the question.  
“if you think your father is controlling your dreams. if you think he’s going to use something against you. what do you want to do about it?”  
i thought about it. loki was the only solution i could come up with. “loki said that i should trust him about me being his secret weapon.” i said slowly.  
“loki?” sirius asked.  
“i think maybe he may know something about how i get my magic back.” i said.  
sirius looked at me curiously. “how could he possibly know?-“ he started. but i didn’t know. it was just a feeling a had.  
“i need the sleeping potion again.” i told sirius and he shook his head.  
“last time you took that. you were asleep for a week.”  
“i’m sorry sirius but i can’t think of anything else, anyone else to talk to.” sirius kind of looked hurt.  
“i know i may not know as much as loki, but i still know some stuff.” he said  
“no, sirius.” i said. “that’s not what i meant. i just- i mean, loki. he’s connected to me and maybe, he has more answers than we do right now.”  
“fine. but you’re not taking as much as you did.” he said getting up to get the bottle. i didn’t know if it would be effective if i took less than last time because the first time i had taken a couple of spoonfuls, i wasn’t solidly there.  
but even as a tried to explain it to sirius, he wouldn’t listen. he point blank refused to give me more than a spoon saying that if it didn’t work then we would figure something else out. it was just that  
moment that i realized how much me not waking up when he had shaken me had shook him up. i guess if i had to see sirius refuse to wake up i would freak out too.  
i tilted the spoon back, hoping that i would be able to talk to loki, and as i drifted off to sleep, i woke up in loki’s room again. it was the same green and black velvet that was overwhelming, only this time the room looked a little more messy like it hadn’t been cleaned in a while.  
“loki?” i asked. but there was no reply. i walked out of the room into one of the hallways. i walked through, the only light was from the torches mounted to the wall. i ran my hand along the side of the wall as i walked and realized i was able to touch it, which must have meant that i was there solidly, which meant that anyone who walked through could see me. i kept walking though, figuring i could just wake up in a couple of days anyway. but last time. i’d talked to loki for maybe 30 minutes and it had been a week, which meant that now i had 15-17 minutes max to find him.  
luckily, as i walked i ran into him.  
“oh loki. thanks god.” o said without thinking and loki laughed a bit.  
“that’s the reaction i would like from everyone.” he said. but then he looked at me properly. “what are you doing here again? can’t resist seeing me once in a while?”  
i smiled sarcastically. “loki, i need you to tell me something.” i said seriously. loki nodded.  
“the army attacking asgard. am i the only one who can help?”  
“bit full of ourselves aren’t we?” he laughed so i hit him a little. “alright, but yes.” i looked at him properly. he looked more tired than last time. his face was a  
little bruised.  
“are you fighting right now?” i asked wanting to run my fingers over his bruises. i wished i had magic so i could heal them.  
he nodded slightly. “we are. but you still have time. don’t worry about us.”  
“in my dream. i told my father i won, but he said i hadn’t.” i said quietly. loki didn’t know about the dream but he didn’t ask.  
“loki. is my life tied to yours no matter what i do? no matter if i decide to let  
rumplestiltskin die or not?”  
loki looked incredibly sad. “i, yes. but. it’s not like i want you to be miserable.” he said.  
“why do you care?”  
“that someone whose life force is connected to mine is happy?” he asked.  
“right.”  
“but, no, it’s more than just because were connected.” he said taking my hands. “rose. i’m not a bad guy. why would i want you to be miserable?”  
i looked into his eyes and i believed him. i hated that i actually liked him. i was worried that, if i continued like this, i would fall in love with him. but loki wasn’t kidnapping me. not really. it wasn’t  
like he knew before he saved my fathers life. i had forgotten for a second why i was even there.  
“last time i was here.” i whispered. “you told me to trust you about my magic.”  
he didn’t react.  
“do you know when, or how?” i asked.  
“i don’t know when.” he said slowly. “but you will get it back when you absolutely need it.” that didn’t even make sense.  
“no, how will i know?”  
“you won’t. but your magic will. this is deeper than you losing it because of trauma.” he said and my eyes widened.  
“i didn’t lose it because of barty?” i asked.  
he shook his head. “your father planned for you to be stuck in a chest for a year, he planned for you to lose your magic. which means he has a plan for you to get it back- and rose, i’m afraid that you getting it back might happen through a terrible loss.”  
“wait, no explain more.” i said desperately. i already knew the first part but terrible loss?  
“i’m not sure exactly. but because our life force, it’s so similarly tied together. and because i have magic, i can feel that you’re going to suffer a terrible loss. but, you’ll get your magic back because of love, because of the love you had for the person you’re going to lose. and that’s- well it’s heartbreaking, but ultimately rose. you need to think of it as a good thing.” y hand was slipping out of his, i was disappearing slowly, a tear fell and i didn’t want leave. i wanted to know more but i had a feeling there was no more to know. i was going to lose someone. someone that i loved and someone that was very important to me, and through that loss, i would get my magic back.  
i woke up with a start to sirius sitting at the edge of my bed.  
“so?” he asked  
i stared at him. could be possible be the one that i would lose? i didn’t see why i had to lose anyone to get my magic back.  
“sirius we can’t go anywhere.” i said.  
“so you talked to loki then?” he asked.  
“i did. and he told me i’d get my magic back. he said it was more than me losing it due to trauma. my father planned for it, which means my fathers going to control the way i get it back.”  
“but you’re already knew that.” sirius said.  
i didn’t want to tell sirius that i was going to lose someone. everyone that i cares about, he did too. i didn’t want to burden him with that. i wasn’t going to.  
“we can’t go anywhere.” i repeated. “the specificities don’t matter.”  
“but they do.” sirius said. “everything matters. i especially want to know how loki knew you went through a trauma.  
i stared. i hadn’t thought of that, but maybe he could feel it.  
“he did say we were connected.” i said meekly. “i think he could have felt it.”  
“and he didn’t say anything?”  
“who would he have even told!” i asked angrily. “my father? he could’ve told rumplestiltskin for all i know. it’s not like he would’ve cared. he wanted this to happen.”  
“ok, i’m sorry.” sirius said.  
“but, i think, that rumplestiltskin isn’t going to be able to control the way i get my magic back.” i said calming down. sirius nodded. “why?”  
“because, loki said i would get it back because of love.” i said avoiding the loss part altogether.  
“that’s- good. then.” sirius said. i think he could tell i wasn’t mentioning something, but he didn’t ask.  
“sirius. i’m going to get my magic back. we just need to wait until harry comes home which should be in just a couple of weeks, right?”  
sirius nodded. “two weeks exactly.” he said.  
“ok, so we just wait here. he goes to the dursleys. comes here. and then i get my magic back.” no that sounded terrible.  
sirius didn’t know the information about me having to lose someone, but i did. which meant that i expected to lose harry. and i hated it, i hated myself for it and i would never ever admit it because sirius would hate me for it, but i would have rather lost harry, even ron or hermione, before i lost sirius.  
that was a terrible thought. and with that i wanted to be left alone because i was scared sirius could read it. i got up and left the room leaving sirius still sitting on the corner of my bed.  
i hadn’t eaten in the three days i had been asleep so i foraged in the kitchen for food. we didn’t have anything cooked and it would take hours to cook something without magic. before i could even do anything, the ingredients started moving on their own. i stepped back and stared for a second wondering if i was doing it, but then sirius stepped out from the staircase and walked in waving his wand.  
“oh.” i said dejectedly.  
“sorry, i just thought you would be hungry immediately.” he said.  
i nodded. “no, you didn’t startle  
me or anything. i just, thought it was back.” i finished quietly.  
“sorry.” sirius looked guilty.  
“it’s ok. i was just hoping-“ i trailed off.  
i was hoping that it came back without the loss that i would have had  
to suffer, but that was too good  
to be true.  
i thought kept crossing my mind. it was just a hopeful though and i knew that it was a bad idea to have positive thoughts but i couldn’t help it. maybe loki was wrong. maybe i didn’t have to lose anyone. maybe, i could live without magic. i mean, i would just continue on like this for the rest of my life. i could just be a muggle. it wouldn’t be that bad. it would definitely be a better life without magic than without harry, ron, hermione or  
sirius. even the thought of  
losing remus or dumbledore was almost unbearable. and, oh, what if it was molly or arthur weasley? i loved them enough to get my magic back if i lost them. but for some reason, my mind kept coming back over and over again to sirius. i couldn’t help it. something in the back of my mind kept telling me over and over again that the one person that i wouldn’t be able to bear to lose. the one person whose loss could bring my magic back would be sirius. so i had to protect him. no matter what, he was reckless and he would do anything for harry, and me. but i couldn’t let him.  
luckily, the next week, went by without incident. there was only a week for harry to get back. and once he was back. sirius wouldn’t want to leave to be with him anyway. but what about after? after next year? and how long would sirius want to be cooped up in this house? june 21st was the night of the last task. which meant june 21st was one year since i had left the chest. and june 21st was 6 days away.  
i was shaking by then.  
i wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but i did know one thing for sure, i wasn’t going to let anything happen to anyone. my father would have let  
someone die if it meant he got his magic back.  
i was different from him, because i was going to lose my magic before i let anything happen to everyone. by june 20th. i didn’t leave sirius’s side. even when he fell asleep, i told him i would feel better with the one year thing coming up if i just slept in the chair in his room.if he found this curious or was uncomfortable by it,  
he didn’t say anything.  
june 21st.  
sirius woke up.  
“one year then?” he whispered. “anything.” i shook my head but i hadn’t even tried. i didn’t want to.  
“it’ll come back today.” he said confidently. but i secretly didn’t want it to. because if it didn’t  
come back, then everyone was safe.  
each second passed by excruciatingly slowly.  
sirius didn’t seem to want to say anything to me. he probably took my silence for fragility. but i wasn’t fragile. i was ok.  
completely. after everything with barty, and my father. i was over caring about anything except sirius. as long as he was ok, i would be too.  
around lunch time, i sat with sirius and we ate silently.  
“they’d be taking their owls now.” he said.  
i nodded. “today is the last day of  
examinations. they’ll be home in a few  
more days.” i said.  
“we never talked about what would happen after.-“ he said.  
i had no idea what he was talking about. “what do you mean?” i asked.  
“i mean, once harry comes back. this place. it’s still an order hideout. and i. well. i don’t know if i can do another year of this.” he whispered. “i mean, you’re the only one who made this year bearable. i  
can’t- live like this for the rest of my  
life.”  
i knew how he felt. but in that moment. i couldn’t worry about it.  
“i’m sorry, i know you’re worried about your magic-“  
“oh no!” o shook my head swallowing. “believe me. i am not worried about my magic at all at this moment. i agree with you. you can’t be cooped up here anymore. do you want to go back to living like you did last year?” i asked. “actually what did you even do last year?”  
“well after february i lived in the mountains up at hogsmeade. but before that, i spent most of my time as a dog. at beaches, mostly. i was living. but this, this is barely a life.”  
the only good thing that would happen if i got my magic back was that i would be able to clear sirius’s name. but of course the irony in that would be that there was a chance that i would lose him.  
after lunch, we went to sit in the living room. i didn’t say anything, but i knew that once this summer ended, sirius wasn’t going to stay here much longer.  
“what. if you came to asgard with me?” i asked slowly.  
he looked surprised. but i thought it was a good idea.  
“you could be free there.” i said. “you wouldn’t have to be locked up in this house, and ive been reading about asgard, even if it mostly from mythology sites. it does seem to be beautiful. and- there’s a war and if you feel like blowing off steam-“ sirius stared at me without saying anything.  
“of course. harry’s here.” i said quickly. “so i understand if you don’t want to go.”  
“are you sure you’re going?” he asked.  
“i don’t know if i’m going to have a choice.” i replied. “loki made it very clear that our  
life forces are connected which means, i think i might just wake up in asgard on my 17th birthday whether i want to or not.” i said. i sounded very calm about it, and quite honestly i was. i had no idea what to do otherwise anyway. and- loki. he was very much- good for me.  
“i think it’s a good idea.” sirius said finally.  
i looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “yeah?”  
“yeah. as long as i’d get the chance to come here once in a while and talk to harry.”  
i smiled. “loki does come down. so i’m sure you’ll be able to.”  
i was sure i couldn’t. i was pretty sure that after my 17th birthday. i wouldn’t be able to leave asgard. or at least not be able to leave without his permission.  
as i was staring at the fireplace thinking about how if sirius was with me  
on asgard, my life might actually be good. away from my fathers control but still with sirius black. but then another thought jumped in. if i didn’t get my magic back. loki wouldn’t even want me. what if the siren had been right? what if, when he realized that i was useless, he’d just lock me away? what use could be possible have of me if i couldn’t save asgard? and if i couldn’t save them, would there even be an asgard for sirius and i to live on? my stomach dropped. i thought i’d solved one problem by freeing sirius, but ten others came up.  
i didn’t mean to show it physically but i put my head in my hands. sirius looked like he was about to say something, but the fire crackled.  
harry’s head popped up in it.  
“sirius!” he yelled desperately and sirius and i dropped to our knees quickly.  
“oh thank god! sirius!” harry sounded so relieved he might have cried.  
“harry? what’s wrong?” sirius asked concerned.  
“i saw- voldemort torturing you. in the ministry. in the hall of prophecies i think.”  
sirius stared at him.  
“how could you possible see that?” he whispered.  
“oh gods, occlumency.” i muttered.  
“harry.” i stepped closer to the fireplace. “trust me. sirius is fine. i’m looking at him right now. the images you saw, they were  
planted in your head. they’re not real.”  
harry nodded. “sirius?” he croaked and sirius tried to hold out his hand as if to touch him. “i’m fine.” he said again. “harry. i’m ok. really. just, stay safe and get home in a week.” harry nodded wiping a tear away, but before he could say anything else, a door slammed behind him and he quickly pulled his head out of the fire. sirius foraged to cut the connection but not before we heard umbridges voice saying “i got you now potter.”  
sirius looked at me. “she’s got him.” he whispered. “ok i have to go now.”  
“and do what?” i asked my stomach dropping. today was the last day. i needed  
to keep him safe for one more day.  
“umbridge is almost as evil as your father.” he muttered. “who knows what she could be doing to harry right now!”  
“sirius, he’s at school, there are students there, and she can’t actually hurt him.”  
“and occlumency?” he yelled. “he saw me being tortured by voldemort. what if- i hadn’t been here. what if we had been out today to take your mind off things. he would have gone to the ministry-“  
“and we’ll kill snape later for that.” i said desperately. “but for right now we can’t do anything.”  
“snape!” he growled. “snapes there at the school.”  
“yes, and despite everything, he’s still an order member, he’ll make sure harry’s ok!”  
i said but sirius didn’t buy that. he didn’t calm down.  
“i’m going.” he started up the stairs but i followed him.  
“please don’t go!” i pleased again just like the night he had gotten a letter from peter. but this time, he knew for sure that harry was in danger and i couldn’t stop him.  
“listen, sirius!” i yelled desperately at a last time attempt to stop him. “loki said i’d get my magic back but only after a loss.-“ i shouldn’t have said that because that freaked him out even more.  
“why would you tell me that!” he yelled. “harry!”  
“no, not harry. you!” i exclaimed. “please, think about this. you fly into hogwarts and umbridge. she already possibly knows that harry was taking to you. she’ll be looking out for you. you’ll be caught.”  
“and?” he asked viciously patting buck beak. “and you think that i would rather be free and out here than knowing that my godson is safe?” he asked viciously but in a whisper. “the only reason i broke out of azkaban was to protect him-“  
i nodded. “i know. but please. just, let me go then.”  
“and do what? talk umbridge to death?” he asked. “you don’t have magic.”  
he mounted buck beak and i watched helplessly. there was one thing i could do, either mount buck beak behind him, or use the floo network. but if i used the floo network. the location would be compromised just like it had been when i went to my fathers place.  
i made a split second decision and got on buck beak before he flew off. sirius tried to shake me off. but i held on. there was no way i was going to let him go alone. the whole flight which was about 30 minutes i prayed desperately that loki was wrong about my loss. tears streamed down my face the whole time but sirius didn’t turn around to look at me once.  
we flew over the hogwarts grounds and the dread which was forming increased tenfold. not because of why i had left, but because i knew that there was no way umbridge was going to let sirius go again that easily. even if she didn’t kill him, what if he was sent to the dementors? i knew he didn’t care about that at that moment but i did. i did so much.  
“sirius.” i tried finally as buck beak landed  
on the grounds in front of the whomping willow. but he ignored me and started waking straight into the castle. i followed him. he was going to dumbledores office.  
“at least turn into a dog.” i pleased wishing i had enough time to take the rest of the polyjuice potion so he could turn into a student. at least he did that. i was walking alongside a big black dog. and when we got to the two goblins that guarded dumbledores office. there were a bunch of surly looking slytherin a standing around.  
amongst them, draco was there  
looking extremely proud of himself for something.  
without thinking. i went straight up to him and punched him in the face. 12 wands were suddenly pointed at me, but i didn’t care. one by one, their wands were yanked out of their hands and i knew sirius was disarming them from the shadows.  
“where’s. harry.” i said slowly grabbing dracos shoulders, shaking him slightly. he stared at me like he couldn’t comprehend that it was actually me.  
“what are you doing here?” he asked gasping.  
“tell me where harry is or i’ll punch you again.” i said viciously.  
“i don’t know!” he said. “they should be up there.”  
he pointed up the spiral staircase.  
“then tell your friends to move or draco.-“ i didn’t know how to threaten him. “i’ll show you exactly what i learned in the chest last year.” i let draco go and he fell to the floor gasping for breathe.  
he nodded to everyone and they took it as a sign to disperse. once everyone was gone. sirius turned up out of the shadows and started up the staircase.  
“wait.” i whispered. “maybe it’ll be more efficient if you were a dog? you  
could over power a werewolf. i think you’d be able to take her.”  
“but, if i have to transform back into a wizard. then she’ll know about my animal form.” he whispered. that was a  
good point but i didn’t see why he would have to reveal himself.  
but he was right. i didn’t have magic, we didn’t know what condition harry was in, and i was confident sirius could take umbridge. he was a lot smarter than her. the only thing she had was an unquenchable need for power. but at the same time. sirius was the most wanted wizard. and i just. didn’t have a good feeling about it.  
knowing that this was a mistake, i nodded and followed him up  
the spiral staircase.  
we peeked around the corner and there were a lot more slytherin goons.  
one for each hostage the had. evidently. harry has gathered not only hermione and ron, but ginny, neville and luna into his distraction to get to the fireplace to tak to harry. sirius might have been able to take umbridge easy, but there’s no way we could take on 6 more slytherins with magic. even if they were only kids. as soon as sirius had attacked one, the other six would disarm him. the only way i could see out of this was if i got  
my magic back.  
i was afraid sirius would just barge in so i held his arm back.  
“wait!” i mouthed. harry didn’t seem to be in immediate danger. none of them did.  
“i know you were talking to sirius black.” she was saying sweetly.  
harry shook his head vigorously. “why would i be talking to sirius?” he asked innocently. “sirius betrayed my parents to  
voldemort and got them killed remember?” i get sirius shudder next to me.  
even though harry was  
only saying what he had to, i still felt bad for sirius. i hated hearing it, i couldn’t imagine how sirius felt.  
“exactly why i can’t figure out why you’re talking to him.” she continued.  
“but not to worry. we will find out soon enough.” she looked at the  
slytherin holding neville because she probably looked at him as the least threat. “go get severus snape.” she said. “and tell him to bring veritaserum. these birds are going to sing tonight.”  
i knew immediately that if the slytherin walked out, she would notice us, and sirius seemed to have notice the same  
problem too. he pulled me deeper into a shadow and we both held out breathes. sirius could have stunned her, but then she would have fallen and umbridge would have heard the thud. plus then snape wouldn’t have shown up and she would have been suspicious about that.  
she didn’t say anything until snape walked into the room. he apparently noticed us because he ever so slightly pushed the slytherin girl to the other side.  
“you called headmistress?” he asked without betraying us in his voice.  
“did you bring the potion?” she snapped.  
“unfortunately, you used up al the potion when you were interrogating henrietta about dumbledores army.” snape said simply. “ i told you a simple drop would suffice.”  
“when will the next batch be ready then?” she spoke through gritted teeth.  
snape looked calm. “perhaps another month?” he asked looking at harry.  
harry looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t.  
“but, why would you even want it?” he asked.  
“that.” she said pointedly. “is none of your business.” snape shrugged and turned to walk out. but then turned around again.  
“perhaps, headmistress, if you let me in on what you’re trying to figure out-“ he let the sentence trail off. sirius and i were still watching wondering how to handle this. sirius has only been desperate to come because he didn’t want harry in danger,  
but it was clear that harry wasn’t in any danger, not really. snape was trying to control the situation.  
“i caught his friends causing a distraction so he could come in and talk to someone through my floo network!” she said. “clearly it is someone that he is not supposed to be talking to.”  
snape raised an eyebrow. “well, as i do know that harry has a track record for doing things he’s not supposed to, are you sure he wasn’t just in here, to. set off something? as a prank?”  
umbridge stares at him like she wanted to kill him. “i. saw. him. kneeling. at the fireplace.” she said sweetly but it was extremely controlled.  
“perhaps. he was talking to-“ snape started. but i knew what i had to do.  
“stay here.” i whispered to sirius and before he could do anything. i stepped into the room.  
“to me.” i said.  
umbridge stared at me open mouthed. they were all staring at me. “that’s right.” i said. “he wanted to make sure i was ok because he saw something happening to me during divination.”  
“and you know this-?”  
“because he succeeded in talking to me.” i said simply. “at my fathers house. and you can’t know the address so he came here to do so. i wasn’t going to come, but then i heard your voice as the call cut out. and i know what you’re capable of. so here i am.”  
umbridge did not know what to say but her eyes portrayed such anger am that if there wasn’t another teacher in the room she would have cruciated me.  
but i just smiled. “you do remember me. don’t you?” i asked. she didn’t respond.  
“that’s what i thought. so here’s what’s going to happen. you’re going to let everyone go before cornelius fudge realized what you have going. hostages.” i pointed out just to make it clear.  
“he’ll never believe you.” she said. “he made my headmistress.”  
“oh shut up.” i said airily. “a year ago, i would have been afraid of you. but now. i don’t really care about what happens to you.” i leaned in closer to her. “my father is rumplestiltskin.” i said. “and he’s stayed out of ministry matters this long. but you lay a finger on any of my friends. he won’t stay out much longer.” this was a threat less threat because my father and i had no relationship anymore. i wasn’t about to ask him  
for anything, but she didn’t know that. as far as she was concerned, my father was the dark one and he was dangerous. i looked at her right in the eyes without blinking to let her know i was not bluffing.  
she stepped back a little and made a small gesture which must have meant a gesture for them to let my friends go because the sytherins did. hermione and ron grabbed their wands and so did neville and ginny and luna. harry, however didn’t move. he continued staring at me.  
“snuffes?” he asked and i winced.  
“is fine still.” i said wishing he hadnt asked that because it sparked umbridge all over again.  
“snuffles?” she demanded looking between us.  
“my dog.” i lies easily. “he ran away but i found him.” she didn’t believe me.  
“i don’t believe you!” she exclaimed. “but i will figure out what it is.” she said.  
“the rest of you may leave. harry. rose stay.  
i hoped sirius had had the sense to leave the office because 11 people clambered out. snape lingered for a minute looking between us before he left too. suddenly, i get a tingling in my right arm.  
no. i thought desperately. there was nothing here that could be a danger to anyone.  
“harry.” i said pulling him up off the chair and out of the room.  
“how dare you walk away from me?” she stood up but we ignored her. i couldn’t find sirius anywhere.  
“what?” harry panted.  
“we need to find sirius now.”  
“he’s here?” harry asked.  
“he insisted on coming because he thought umbridge was going to hurt you.” i breathed. “find him. now!”  
where could he have possible gone? i didn’t even have my magic so i didn’t know what i could have even done. i was running through the hallways of hogwarts. i was sure harry had told ron and hermione and ginny to help.  
but i couldn’t focus on anything.  
all i could think was getting to sirius. i ran outside to the grounds of hogwarts and he was there.  
sirius black was standing there. surrounded by dementors.  
“no!”  
i screamed running to him.  
“ok, this is ok.” i muttered. i’m going to get my magic back right now. because i’m not  
going to lose him. i’m not.” i closed my eyes and willed for it to work. something did happen. a slight gush shot out of nowhere and propelled the dementors away.  
“yes!” i yelled with an overwhelming feeling of relief.i magic was working again. but as i tried again. nothing. “harry!” i screamed.  
but another voice came  
from behind me.  
“no, you don’t need harry.” it said. it sounded  
like loki so i turned. it was him. only, i couldn’t explain it, but older. he had experienced more pain and heartbreak.  
“what i told you.” he said. “it was wrong. you don’t need to lose  
someone to get your magic back. you only need to almost lose someone.” that didn’t make me feel better but i had pushed the dementors away once.  
“stop. just for a second.” he whispered. “close your eyes.” but sirius was desperately trying to conjure a patronus but it wasn’t working for him. i wasn’t even sure if i could do it even if i got  
my magic back. just because i had no happy memories to produce one. but  
one second into looking into loki’s eyes, i paused and closed them. i get a  
large heavy thing because draped around my neck and i knew i should’ve freaked out but i didn’t. the second it touched me. something happened. it was  
like every cell in my body was being split apart and being put back together.  
it was agonizing pain, worse than anything i’d ever felt before. but it was also good. i knew when the pain stopped i would have my magic again.  
and i was  
right. the second the pain stopped, the weight on my neck had disappeared.  
loki had a concerned expression on his face which then turned into a smile.  
“it’s back.” he breathed. “go save sirius black.” and he disappeared but i didn’t have time to wonder where he went. i turned around and sirius looked like he was about to give up conjuring one. o was sure he was being propelled back to his azkaban days. i confidently walked up to them and closed my eyes. then i opened them and made a gesture and, the were  
gone. i didn’t even know dementors could die, but that’s what had happened. the dementors had been torn apart and they were dead.  
i watched as the black ashes of their hoods fell all around us and the air didn’t feel so cold anymore. sirius has collapsed so i knelt next to him.  
“you’re going to be ok.” i smiled tracing his face with my finger and healing him from the sorrow the dementors has caused. he immediately looked better and sat up.  
“you got your magic back!” it wasn’t a question and i beamed at him. but then i realized that he had left the castle and come running onto the grounds even though i had told him not to.  
“what! the! hell! where you thinking running out here?” i asked hitting him between every word. “i told you that umbridge would have put protections around the castle.”  
“well, i was just getting out of the way.” sirius said blankly. and i could see that he didn’t know why he had left the castle which must have meant- but he couldn’t be here right now right? no one can apparate onto the school grounds. but my fathers magic was different. more powerful. he found us even though the secret keeper hadn’t told him the location of the house. i couldn’t put it past him to show up here.  
suddenly, sirius grabbed me into a hug and didn’t let me go until harry, ron, hermione, ginny, luna and neville had  
come running out.  
“what happened?” harry asked. but we didn’t have time to explain. just then, umbridge came walking out of the castle holding out her wand looking angry and breathing hard. i felt like she was going to attack someone, so i had to act fast. with a flick of my finger, i disarmed her, but she was the least of our problems. i was still kneeling on the floor next to sirius, we were surrounded by the six of our friends. the dementors has gone, but umbridge was still there and she could see sirius. i figured i could wipe her memory, or better yet, now i could find peter pettigrew and clear sirius’s name.  
but just as i was thinking about doing that, a man was thrown in front of us. he looked bruised and bloodied, nothing like the version of him i had seen just moments ago.  
“loki!?” i asked not moving from next to sirius.  
“loki?” sirius asked looking at me.  
neither of the six of the students said anything, but moments later, my father appeared behind him.  
“i knew it.” i muttered. sirius was still a little weak, even though i’d restored his strength, it was working as fast as it would have worked if i hadn’t lost it for a year.  
“rose.” rumplestiltskin said in a growl.  
“what did you to him?” i asked pointing at loki.  
“just a motivation for you.” he said.  
“it’s so nice to see you again.” i said sarcastically getting up and making sure loki was alright. he was gagged and bound so i tried to undo them but rumplestiltskin stopped me.  
“i wouldn’t do that.” he said quietly. and i stared up at him. “loki is the reason why we’re in this mess in the first place.” he continued. i shook my head.  
“wow you’ve read the situation incorrectly.” i muttered. “you’re the reason we’re in this mess. you could have just left me alone, instead, you followed me to my school. which i can no longer go to because of you by the way.”  
“you’re. rumplestiltskin?” umbridges voice asked shaking. we all turned to look at her. even though she was wandless i was impressed by her gall to speak up in front of so many people.  
“i am.” rumplestiltskin said.  
“well you’re wanted by the ministry on several counts of murder and torture.” she said straightening up and looking more confident for some reason. “and just like sirius black. you will come with me.”  
“will i?” rumplestiltskins asked quietly and i looked between them, the menace in his eyes, the determination in hers. i knew this was going to end very badly and as much as i hated her, no one deserved whatever fate my father had planned for them.  
he flicked his hand and she disappeared.  
“where is she?” i asked,  
“in the forbidden forest.” he shrugged.  
“she’s not going to well in there.” i remembered the centaurs and how sirius had once mentioned that she was very anti everything human.  
he shrugged. “not my problem. no, my problem right now. is you.” he looked at me.  
“why am i the problem?” i asked. “you could leave me alone. i’ll never bother you. but that’s not what you want is it?” i asked. “no, you want to control my power. but that’s not going to happen. what do you need me for anyway? what can i possible do that you can’t?”  
he looked at me but didn’t answer the question. but it was a valid question. what could i possible do that he couldn’t?  
“travel.” he said quietly.  
“travel where?” i was very aware of all my friends standing around sirius around me. i wasn’t sure if sirius had managed to stand up yet but i couldn’t turn to look. loki was still bound next to my father in front of me. if rumplestiltskin started torturing people, i wouldn’t be able to stop him because that would put someone else in danger.  
my father was a lot of things, violent, controlling, but he wasn’t reckless. he wasn’t stupid, he wouldn’t act before he thought through all the possibilities. as smart as i was, i would never be able to outwit him.  
“the way i see it.” rumplestiltskin said flicking a finger and loki twitched on the ground. i could tell he was in pain, but i couldn’t do anything to stop him.  
“you have two options.” i stared and loki stopped twitching.  
“what?” i growled.  
“i follow you for the rest of your life. and as you’ve already seen, the fidelius charm doesn’t hold me back. i’ll find you and none of your friends will ever be safe again.”  
“or?”  
“you come with me and do what i ask, and you’ll never see me again.” i stood quietly.  
“i don’t like being threatened.” i said softly. “i got that from you.”  
but whatever he needed me to do, it must have been desperate because he had never spoken to me like that.  
“whatever you want me to.” i whispered looking around to sirius and hermione and ron,harry,luna, neville, and ginny. “i’ll do it. but you need to promise me that youll leave everyone alone.”  
he nodded.  
“and. i’m never speaking to you again.” i whispered a tear forming. i willed it stop and it did because of the magic.  
rumplestiltskin looked sad too but he nodded.  
“i’m serious rumplestiltskin.” i said. i’d never called him that. it was always father or dad. and he looked really down at that but i didn’t care. “i never want to see or speak to you again.” i’d said it before but i hadn’t meant it. but now, with him threatening me, and worse him having known i was in the chest but having left me there as a way to control me, that was more than i could handle. i wanted him dead, but if i killed him, i would be worse than him.  
“no.” i heard loki groan.  
i kneeled next to him and healed his face.  
“loki-“  
“whatever he wants, don’t give it to him.” he groaned. i looked at him.  
“what do i do then?” i whispered.  
“inside-“ he muttered. i nodded. i pushed everyone inside. into the hospital wing. then i grabbed loki and apparated both of us in with them.  
harry pulled sirius onto the bed with ron and nevilles help.  
hermione looked like she was trying to say something but i shook my head.  
“loki are you ok?” i asked helping him stand up. he nodded weakly.  
“ok, i’m sorry, but i need your help to put up protective spells.” i said. he winced but stood up. i waved my hands and watched a protective layer form around us. it would keep out not only my father, but the other students too. the other students.  
“oh no.” i said frantically.  
“what?” everyone asked.  
“the other students?”  
and they looked like what i felt like. the only way this was going to end is if i gave him what he wanted.  
i pulled loki to the side of the hospital wing so no one could hear me.  
“what does he want?” i asked desperately.  
“as far as i can tell. something called the power stone.” loki said. “the only thing in existence with more power than you.”  
“the power stone?” i whispered. “is that even real?”  
loki nodded. “the power stone is real, and so are the other five. the time, space, reality, mind and soul stone.”  
“do you think he’s after the other five too?” i asked.  
“i don’t think he knows about the other five.” loki said.  
“then how did he figure out the power stone exists?” i asked because even i didn’t know. i came across it when i was reading about norse mythology, and since they were real i figured the stones were too, but i couldn’t be sure. now loki was telling me they were. how could rumplestiltskin have possibly learned about it though?  
loki shrugged.  
“didn’t you say that the army invading asgard had the power stone?” i asked remembering my first dream.  
loki nodded. “they do- but they don’t know how to use it. if rumplestiltskin gets the stone-“  
“do you think he’d know how to use it?” i whispered horrified at even the prospect of him having more power than he already had.  
“possibly. he does have the power of a seer. doesn’t he?”  
“the power of a seer.” i repeated. “so i need to stop him now.”  
“i know how you can.” he said.  
“how?”  
“you- you’re not going to like it.”  
“you want me to kill him.” i said looking away. this was exactly what i was trying to avoid.  
“i know it’s a difficult choice- but”  
“don’t say it’s the only choice.” i said. sirius had said there was more than one answer to any question.  
sirius. i turned and ran towards sirius. he was lying in a bed but he looked ok.  
harry was standing right next to him but the other five were sitting around saying nothing, with their fingers laced.  
“sirius i need to talk to you.” i said quietly. i expected harry to move, but he didn’t.  
“of course.” sirius said but he still sounded weak.  
i looked at harry hoping he would get the message and i wouldn’t have to say it to him. harry didn’t look happy but he moved back to sit next to ron.  
“sirius.” i whispered feeling loki’s eyes tracking me. “my fathers looking for something powerful, and if he gets it,- well, it would be worse than if i gave in to him.”  
“this thing. it’s more powerful than you?” he asked. i don’t know he had gotten exactly what i was trying to say with me having to explicitly say it. but i nodded slightly.  
“the only way to stop him. the only way to save everyone.” i said quietly.  
“is to kill him.” sirius finished and i nodded again, but barely visibly. a tear fell onto his shirt from my eye but he didn’t  
look away.  
“i know why you don’t want to.” be said. “but, if you do, it’s not a good/ evil thing. i can’t tell you what to do. but i know you, and there’s light and darkness inside of everybody ro- it depends on how you want to use it. and i know you. you’ve done everything you can to protect everyone around you.” i nodded and then straightened up. there was dark and light inside of everyone. if i killed him, it wasn’t because of an evil intention. it would be to save everyone. i waved away the protection just wide enough for  
me to walk out.  
“where are you going?” hermione asked and i turned to look at her.  
“i’m sorry.” i whispered looking at all  
of them but mostly sirius.  
i felt loki’s eyes on me as i walked out and put the protection back up. if this worked- if i actually killed him-  
i walked slowly towards the grounds.  
for some reason my father was still there.  
“i knew you’d be back.” he said quietly.  
“i didn’t even know.” i said  
“you’re going to protect your friends, aren’t you?” he asked smiling a little. i nodded.  
“where do you want to go father?” i asked in a whisper. i needed to get him off the school grounds just in case someone decided to come out for a late night stroll.  
he stepped closer and held out a hand which i took reluctantly. i might as well do it.  
i had the feeling of apparating. and when we landed and i opened my eyes, it was a completely unfamiliar location.  
“where are we?” i asked looking around.  
“i know loki told you what i’m looking for.” he said ominously. “but it’s not for the reason you think.”  
i stepped away from him. “really? so you’re not seeking the power stone because of your power hungry addiction?” i asked disgusted.  
“i can’t explain what it is.” he said. “and i know you think i’m evil-“  
“evil?” i interrupted. “you spent 11 years torturing people when i was at home. you manipulated me and left me in a chest with a mad man all so that you could control me into doing your bidding. then, you threaten me and my friends. do you honestly think i would do anything for you?” my voice became more and more confident. he looked scared but as i spoke i lifted my arm. slowly, i watched the same thing that happened to the dementor was happening to him. he put his hand up to try to stop me but it was too late. i turned my hand and he exploded. but then there was a dark light, like a whispy shadow. it  
looked for somewhere to go. i watched as it circled around a tree but couldn’t find an entrance point. i immediately knew what was going to happen. it was his dark magic. the powers of the dark one. i remembered with a terrifying and terrible thought that whomever killed the dark one would imbibe his power. i started disapperating but just as i turned, the darkness fell into me. all the breathe was knocked out of my body because i had tried to leave just as it had entered me. it took everything i had, my new found power to end up on the floor of the infirmary. immediately everyone came to me, but loki was the fastest.  
“don’t- don’t go near her.” i heard him say but i couldn’t process any of it. the magic. it was too much. i was possessed by his darkness. i was going to be dark too. i could feel it. i would never be able to expel it. it would be a part of me forever.  
“sirius.” i groaned. “i’m sorry. i had- to.”but the pain was too much. i couldn’t say anything else. i was about to explode too. explode just like rumplestiltskin had. just like the dementors had. soon i would be nothing but ash floating in the sky. but then, something grabbed and centered me. even through the fact that i couldn’t breathe, even through the pain, i could feel arms wrap around me. and something on my face. then a pressure. an intense pressure but it was good.  
it was being lifted off of me and slowly,  
i could breathe again. the cells of my body that were being torn apart,  
but in a different way than when i had got  
my magic back, stopped trying to leave each other. after a minute i could breathe freely- and then, then it was just me and him. he was leaning down on me. kissing me, refusing to let me go even for a breathe. it was magical, and honestly something i’d wanted to do since i first met him. but even though all of that crossed my mind, i couldn’t help but think that he might have absorbed the dark magic from me.  
is that why i could breathe now? because he had taken it from me? i pulled away quickly.  
“loki.” i breathes as i held on to his chest.  
“you’re ok.” he said to me.  
“are you?” i asked. looking at him with fear that he would be dark now.

(nope. i absolutely hate this ending. the whole point is that sirius is not supposed to die. plus i’ve already abandoned the go back to the past doc for now, so i’m going to have to rewrite the ending. i’m going to cut from where i want to stop it and add it to the end after this (), but no. sirius is not going to die in this one, and i’m going to stay where everyone knows me. what if i’m pregnant? just kidding i’m a virgin. but it would really explain all my hormonal moods. idek why but for some reason i’m imagining me saying this in the harmonica filter on tiktok. but ok. the bad ending after this so don’t read past if you don’t want to cry.)

(right after loki kissed me i guess) “i didn’t absorb all the darkness.” he said knowing exactly what i was thinking. “your body, it couldn’t handle it. the evil. but it could handle the magic that came back before.” i smiled weakly but it quickly away.  
“so where is my fathers magic?” i asked quietly. loki didn’t say anything at first and i turned around quickly. but none of my friends looked affected. they were just staring at me both scared but also worried.  
“where is it?” i asked loki again.  
“i don’t know.” he said. i looked at him for a few more seconds but i believed him. especially because i didn’t think it was in me.  
“but it’s not in you.” i clarified firmly.  
“i don’t feel it, no.” but that worried me a little more. if it wasn’t in him, if it wasn’t in me, then it was floating around waiting for the next person to absorb it. what if it was umbridge. i figured if anyone could absorb that amount of darkness nearby, it would be her. but as i had been able to kill my father, i’d be able to defeat her too.  
i turned to my friends.  
“stay, loki.” i said without looking at him. “please.”  
he squeezed my hand as if to say he would. and i walked over to sirius who was lying weakly on the bed, with harry standing next to him. ron and hermione stood up but the other three still stood back.  
sirius should have been completely fine by then. if this was just the dementors and how they’d sucked out his happiness- but how did he even end up out there? he was standing with me, next to the entrance of the headmasters office, but by the time i had distracted umbridge, he was outside.  
“no.” i whispered tracing his face again with my finger again. his face cleared up again, and i breathed with relief.  
“what happened?” harry asked and i thought he was asking more about what was wrong with sirius that what just happened with my father.  
“i don’t know.” i said watching sirius’s fave as it became gaunt again.  
“sirius.” i said. “sirius, please. tell me what happened to you so i can fix it.” i ran my fingers over his face again. his face cleared again, but this time less than last time.  
i knew that meant this wouldn’t work for ever.  
“loki.” i turned around. but he was gone. i closed my eyes. “son of a bitch!” i muttered loudly. “sirius!” his eyes were closing.  
“rose. what is happening?” harry’s voice became clearer in the back of my head.  
“i think, he has absorbed the darkness.” an old raspy voice came from me.  
“professor dumbledore!” harry exclaimed and i turned around.  
“professor dumbledore?” i asked quietly.  
he walked closer and examined sirius.  
“he has my fathers dark magic?” i asked quietly. my voice breaking.  
“i’m afraid- i don’t know for sure, but judging by his face.” his face had sunken,  
worse than it had the night we him anyway after he’s escaped azkaban. his eyes were yellowing.  
“ok then take it.” harry said. “can’t you just expel it?”  
he was right. i would just absorb the dark magic. i had told loki i didn’t want it back if i had to lose sirius but he hadn’t listened to me. he had said i could get it back without losing sirius. he had said he was wrong, but as i was sitting here staring into sirius’s face, i knew loki was wrong about being wrong.  
“you will not be the price.” i muttered firmly and held my hands over him.  
“it’s not dark magic.” i said immediately looking up at dumbledore.  
i don’t know why that caused me so much relief but it did.  
at least it wasn’t dark magic that was killing him. but that meant it was something else. something that now, i would have to figure out.  
“it’s not?” harry asked. he was crying. “then why does he look like this?”  
“it is dark magic.” dumbledore said examining his face. “but more like, it was caused by dark magic. not that he absorbed it.”  
i was shaking. “how do i stop it?” i asked. but dumbledore didn’t say anything.  
“how do i stop it!” i yelled. but dumbledore just looked sad. i wanted to punch him. i knew it was misplaced anger.  
but i couldn’t help it. first he disappeared  
for months, without even a word to us, and now, he was just standing there.  
without saying anything.  
“i’m afraid. i don’t know.” he said incredibly quietly. but i wasn’t going to take that for an answer. there was too much at stake. sirius. he was my best friend, more than a father. i couldn’t let him die. i wouldn’t.  
“if it’s a dark magic wound. i can heal it.” i said my voice breaking. i turned to face him again.  
as i hovered my hands over his body, i could feel the evil, the darkness. no wonder my father had turned out like he did. if this was just a residual effect- i almost couldn’t blame my father for being as evil as he did. but i’d already lost him as the price of magic.  
loki reappeared behind me.  
“you can save him.” he said quietly. i didn’t even turn to look at him. my attention was focused on sirius. i was trying to pull the darkness out.  
“not like that.” loki said. he grabbed my hand but i threw him off.  
“i will.” i said and i continued to do what i was doing, but i could feel myself growing  
weaker. i grunted in frustration but as i was doing it, sirius’s face regained at least a little color. that brought me hope.  
“stop.” loki said firmly. but i didn’t.  
“you can save him, but not like this.” he whispered again.  
“shut up!” i yelled, but i could tell in that moment he was right. everything was spinning.  
my whole world, it was getting darker.  
“don’t stop.” harry pleaded quietly and his voice brought me back.  
“harry, there’s something i need to tell you.” dumbledore said urgently. but harry didn’t seem like he was paying much attention. it was taking everything in my to try to save sirius, so i wasn’t paying attention to what harry was feeling.  
actually, i felt like there was no one else in the room other than, sirius, harry, dumbledore, loki and me. the other five students were just gone.  
“there’s a prophecy.” dumbledore said so that i could hear clearly.  
“a what?”  
“a prophecy that told voldemort that he should go after your parents. harry.  
i should have told you before and i will explain in greater detail in just a few minutes. but i’m saying this now because i believe loki is right. rose, you can save sirius, but not like this.”  
“then. like what?”i said under immense strain.  
“did you hear me?” dumbledore asked. “the prophecy.”  
i nodded. sirius looked like he was fading away. i didn’t want to watch him die. but loki grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. the second i stopped trying to save sirius, my vision cleared up. everything stopped moving and i was centered.  
i pulled away hitting loki. “stop it!” i screamed.  
“no listen.” he whispered to me. “you can save them, but you have to go back. to 1995.” i stopped fighting him.  
“what?”  
“it’s the only way to save them.”  
“them? i don’t even have time travel-“ i whispered shaking my head.  
“but you do.” he said quietly so harry couldnt hear.  
“but what about you?”  
“don’t worry about me, or asgard. just go, september 1st, 1995, go to the hogwarts express. trust me.”  
i stared at dumbledore who looked grim like he knew what loki had just told em. “did you tell dumbledore?” i asked. “in the time you disappeared.” he nodded.  
“harry.” i said. “harry, i’m so sorry, but i’m going to fix it.”  
“the prophecy.” dumbledore repeated. “ it is important for you to remember, the prophecy.”  
“what does it say?” i asked  
“that he’s going to target james and lily. and that only by doing that, he disappeared even for 13 years.” i nodded.  
all of this was important. i knew that. the buzzing in my ears grew louder.  
“soon you’re not going to remember me. are you?” i asked and dumbledore shook his head. if this works, i’ll know you, but not from this moment. i looked at sirius who was in bed and fading by the second.  
“i’m sorry, sirius.” i whispered and hugged harry. he sort of stood there stiffly, like he couldn’t process any of it.  
“tell hermione and ron-“ but loki had already pulled me away.  
“you have the power to time travel and travel anywhere in space. he whispered.”  
“how do you know?”  
“because, you have the power of the infinity stones. just, be careful. because even though this is 20 years ago, people will still be looking to control the power of the most powerful person.” i nodded. but it was too much. i needed to say more to these people, but i knew i couldnt. if i talked to hermione, it would be too hard to leave, and anyway. the only way i could help these people now, was by saving lily and james potter 15 years ago.  
(document 4 from here or)  
(document 5 for this ending)  
but i knew that the voice in my head was right. besides, asgard technically still needed my help. and what had my father said, about now knowing what exactly loki said? i knew for a fact, loki said i didn’t have a choice because it would affect my friends, and as much as i didn’t care about my father, i couldn’t let anything happen to my friends. this place had harry to protect it. this is what fate said had to happen, but who would protect asgard? and what about future loki? there were too many questions that needed answers and too many friends who needed me. now was not the time for me to be selfish.  
all i wanted to do was collapse into a ball and die, but i couldn’t. first i had to talk to my friends. and then, i had to figure out what i was going to do next. this path would play out but it wasn’t up to me to interfere with it.


End file.
